


Limitations

by ink31



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First part is mostly fluff and humor, Fluff and Smut, Second part will be smut, Smut, and more smut, could this count as Kinktober?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink31/pseuds/ink31
Summary: Limitations breed creativity. Supposedly. Joliemariella had two restrictions when giving permission for others to write about Q for October. Minimal story. And smut..........She's never going to let anyone do this again after reading this trash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joliemariella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliemariella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Ex Machina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895123) by [joliemariella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliemariella/pseuds/joliemariella). 



> A/N: I've honestly never been this nervous about posting any of my other stuff, even 'Don't Fear The Reaper'. 
> 
> Official Bit: Quarantine Sans (Q for short) is the brainchild of joliemariella. In fact I HIGHLY encourage anyone to go visit her profile first before going any further. She's got some great stuff and here...have her tumblr :)  
> https://jolie-in-the-underground.tumblr.com/

By sheer dumb luck you had been alone when you had opened the package.

 

Even when you had opened the white box inside, you still hadn't figured out what it was. Small, yet it had definable weight that indicated some kind of electronics inside and it was shaped like an odd 'u'; one tip with a large bulge and the other tip with a much smaller bulge. The large bulge was also ribbed and you frowned at it as you ran a thumb over each ridge, confused.

 

And then you had finally gotten smart and opened the tiny instruction booklet...and promptly dropped everything like it was radioactive waste.

 

In your defense, you weren't stupid, just naive. Now you stared at the vibrator from it's place where you had thrown it on the bed while you huddled on the other side of the bed furthest from it. _It had **my name**_ _on the address._ You thought and wondered who among your friends would have been twisted enough to have sent it to you. Even you could tell it was expensive and it's coloration of white and cyan highlights was just the kind...

 

“Oh God.” you muttered and hid your face in you hands in growing horror. The puzzle pieces started falling into place. White. With cyan highlights. Who did you know who could look like a stunt double for _Tron_?

 

“I need brain bleach.” It was a joke.

 

 _If it's a joke then it's a horrible one._ Q was a prankster and it didn't help that he had the entire internet at his disposal. Just last week he had started changing your ringtones out of boredom. You had heard everything from Darth Vader, a rooster, to a train horn. You could even admit later (and after two cups of coffee) that the Kentucky Derby narration as your morning alarm had been inspired.

 

But you had thought he had a metaphorical line in the sand. In the past few months of knowing each other you had figured you were good friends. For crying out loud he knew how oblivious you were when it came to things like this; how many times had he had to explain an innuendo-filled pun to you?

 

“ _Okay Peaches we'll take out the big words.”_

 

Your phone choose that moment to buzz in your pocket and you actually considered ignoring it. Your assumption on who was calling you was confirmed when it clicked over from vibrate to sound. You rolled your eyes at the incessant knocking. 

 

Pulling out your phone you swiped it open to see the AI himself.

 

Being a skeleton monster meant having a certain predisposition to smiling but currently Q looked especially giddy as he waved at you. He was also wearing the white and cyan outfit that meant he was in administrator mode. _That's odd._ You thought. The last time you had seen the monster AI in that outfit had been when he had first revealed what he was to you. Since then you had generally seen him in anything from a high-collared blue jacket and pants to that one time when he had been in some sweat pants before bed.

 

“How's it going Peaches?”

 

“Q...”

 

His smile turned sly. “Just got the update that you might have gotten a certain package.” he said, even going so far as to start bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

You narrowed your eyes. When Q said something like that it could mean anything from truly just a simple update notification or he had been hacking into the delivery system's network. _Pick your battles._ You thought. “Is this...this thing yours then?” you couldn't bring yourself to say anything else. Your computer's fan sprang to life as the AI turned it on. He appeared on the screen a moment later in his room. He stared slightly to the right at presumably another display before brightening.

 

“Oh that looks even better then I hoped! Could you turn the phone a bit to the left Peaches?” Your phone's camera app turned on and you did so numbly. Where was the shit-eating grin and the relentless teasing? This didn't make any sense. This was a joke. It _had_ to be. But here he was inspecting the 'device' as if it were the latest silicon valley gadget. 

 

“Did you know you can match the pulses to songs?” Q asked as though he were asking what you had for breakfast. He kept his gaze fixed on his second display.

 

“Why...wa- _what_?” You refused to admit your voice had risen to a squeak.

 

“Wonder what _We Are The Champions_ would feel like?” he mused and moved so that he was holding his hands behind his back.

 

Despite yourself you actually found yourself thinking about it. And immediately regretted it. “I'm not...! And who would...?” You spluttered.

 

“How about something from Daft Punk then?”

 

Your mind plunged into the gutter and Q must have heard the splash because he looked at you at last, leering and with a faint stain of cyan on his cheeks. “ _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger_ takes on a whole new meaning doesn't it Peaches?”

 

It did and you hated that you were thinking about it given the circumstances. “Q!” You gestured to the vibrator, and glared at him in the computer screen. “ _ **Why?**_ ”

 

His leer faded as while he bit the bony equivalent of his lip. “Er. Well. I was...” he trailed off before seeming to gather himself up. “I want you to try it out.” His camera zoomed in slightly as he moved to the edge of his mattress.

 

“Try it out? As in...? With me...? Are you serious?” You scrubbed your face with a free hand and avoided his gaze even as your own eyes began to burn. “I'm calling this prank a fail Q. Really underwhelming performance.” you muttered, feeling the need to lash out.

 

“Heheh. Ouch. It isn't a prank Peaches.”

 

That brought you up short and you went with the screen to stare at his suddenly very serious expression. “...excuse me?”

 

“Yeah. Um.” he reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. You had always wondered if he did that without realizing or if it was more as a visual cue (for that alone you could imagine the goober doing it) for your benefit. “I got in touch with some folks who specialize in these sorts of things. Not saying I couldn't have done it myself but they do good work and I added to the design. Think of it as a customization.”

 

“You customize a car. That...” you pointed at the object your brain was desperately trying to acknowledge it's existence. “Is not a car. And that doesn't answer why you want me to try it out.”

 

“For science?” The joke fell spectacularly flat, lingering between the two of you like a bad smell. He had the good grace to look embarrassed. _Good, I'm tired of being the only one._

 

“You sent it so I could be your lab rat?” you asked and tried to ignore the stab of hurt in your chest. Something must have shown on your face because he his face took over the entire screen, worried.

 

“Nonono! Peaches it isn't like that. Damnit I'm screwing this up. Go to your apps for me please.”

 

You stared at him but he looked completely serious in his request. He even looked a bit nervous if you were being honest. “Come on Peaches, please?” he asked again.

 

Grudgingly you did so, and with a flew swipes you were in your apps folder. You quirked an eyebrow at the plain white circle icon with it's cyan outline. You didn't even have to ask and tapped it.

 

The first thing you noticed was the lack of a welcome screen. Instead the screen went black.

 

“Say your name Peaches.”

 

You did so and the phone gave a soft chirp before a menu popped up. “Voice recognition?” you asked, impressed as you read the options. Some of it was predictable, wi-fi settings, mode, pulse...settings... But then there were others. Sharing. Request. VR *alpha mode not installed. The last made your heart give a traitorous thump.

 

“Tell me I'm not the only one feeling curious.” Q murmured. You had never heard that tone from him before. It made your heart flutter and a thrill run down your spine to settle in your lower belly. You made the mistake of looking up and were caught by the intensity of his stare.

 

“So you thought somehow this would make good a first date?” You tried and were proud that your voice wasn't shaking. Much.

 

“I'll be the first to say it's not classy,” he winced when you gave a snort, “but I figure I'm giving you something better.”

 

“A battery-operated boyfriend?” you snarked.

 

“Control.” he said calmly and lifted a hand, ticking off each finger as he continued. “Respect. Honesty.”

 

You swore your heart had skipped a beat at his words. “I don't get it.” _You dirty, dirty liar._

 

His eyelights were entirely too knowing. “You choose if you want to use it. I respect your decisions; whatever they are. You've seen me at my worst Peaches so see me at my best.”

 

A lump formed so suddenly in your throat you coughed and looked away from him as you collected yourself. You would freely admit to anyone that you wanted romance but you were terrified of everything else romance entailed. Someone seeing you vulnerable? Someone being so close and intimate with you and seeing every physical flaw and then the potential for it all blowing up in your face? There was a reason why you were perpetually single. It was easier, safer. And Q, that perceptive bastard, was giving you an opportunity on a silver platter.

 

And damn if it didn't look tempting.

 

“So if I send this back?” you asked finally. When you looked back up he had the most gentle of expressions.

 

“Next time you open the phone no more icon. No pressing and I'll never bring it up again. AI's honor. There's even a return slip.” he added helpfully.

 

You found yourself returning the smile despite yourself. “Thought of it all didn't you?”

 

“You _really_ don't want me to answer that just yet.” he said cryptically. He pushed his hood back and sat on his mattress with a 'whump'. “We make a great team Peaches. I just want to try something more.”

 

“...and if it doesn't work; then what?” you asked.

 

“We're still a great team. Just with a few **really** intriguing memories involving Daft Punk.” He shrugged but you didn't get the feeling that he didn't care; more like he was trying to be philosophical about the situation. _I sent a girl a vibrator instead of a date. Here's to hoping she won't act like any sane woman._

 

You felt your face heat up again and you burst out laughing. Just like that, the heavy atmosphere was gone as he joined you. It gave you the courage to reach out to the platter he was holding. “How would we do this?” you asked quietly. “Trying this out?”

 

You had been expecting some type of smugness. Instead his eyelights narrowed into pinpricks and a strange, quivering smile stretched over his face. “You never cease to surprise me Peaches.” he whispered. In the next moment though he clapped his hands together and was rubbing them deviously. “Let's go over the rules!”

 

You blinked at his abrupt change in temperament. “Rules?”

 

He nodded. “Oh yeah. Gotta have rules for this kind of thing. Makes it more fun when dealing with these kinds of limitations.” He made a show of knocking on his side of the camera screen. “And I don't like degradation by the way but if you want a filthy mouth...” his tongue darted out, bright cyan and **just** long enough to be inhuman. It was perhaps a futile gesture but your body didn't care. It didn't connect the dots that literal universes separated the two of you. It _did_ however connect the dots that Q's tongue was both long and remarkably flexible...Your heart stuttered while you swallowed thickly, licking your suddenly dry lips. His gaze followed the action and he slowly leaned forward. 

 

“Good. Um. About not liking the degradation! I mean.” you corrected yourself even as the AI winked at you. “Is that all?” you asked, folding your arms over your chest in an effort to hide the sudden, delicious tremors that were starting to run down your body. Your efforts were wasted however if his satisfied expression were anything to go by. 

 

“You're in control all the time. Except when you're not.” he said.

 

When the words registered you felt like you had just hit a very large brick wall, even that slow, delicious spark in your belly faded as you tried to make sense of it. “So I'm in control.” you said slowly.

 

“Yup.”

 

“All the time.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Except when I'm not.”

 

He made finger guns at you. “Got it Peaches!”

 

“That doesn't make any sense.”

 

His expression softened but the excitement was still present in his voice when his face vanished, showing a closeup of the vibrator thanks to the phone still in your hand. “Can I make you use that?” he asked when the camera switched back to him. 

 

Q saw the exact moment when you understood; hell _you_ could feel the exact moment it clicked because you were certain you could fry an egg on your face. You dropped your phone and hid your face in your hands even as your body seemed to explode into feeling again. Tremors of nervous excitement, a spark in your lower belly that throbbed in time with your pulse...

 

“And she sees the light.” he teased gently and you could hear his smile. His voice had deepened as well and you couldn't hold back the shudder. "When you have it in you **I'm** in control. Got it Peaches?"

 

You nodded.

 

He scoffed. "And there's the other rule. Tell me Peaches. You don't like something, tell me quick. You like something, I want to know just as fast. Love it? Scream it."

 

You swallowed. Y-yes. I get it." you said.

 

Your voice was nothing more than a whisper but he heard it if the low purr of, "Good." were any indication. "So can you tell me what you're feeling now?"

 

"Anxious." You blurted.

 

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, all trace of humor gone. 

 

You shook your head head before quickly adding, "No. No I don't. I feel nervous. But not scared. Excited." The words trickled out, each one giving you a bit of courage to continue with the next.

 

"Same here." You looked up and to the screen and he winked at you while his flush brightened. "It's like my SOUL's ready to somersault out of my rib cage." he said. 

 

"Same here, though it might be messier with a heart." you admitted and enjoyed the way he laughed. The sound of it soothed your nerves even as it made you shiver at the way it sounded deeper than normal. You turned your attention to the vibrator and bit your lip as you considered a sudden, extremely interesting thought.

 

"I'm in control right?" you asked.

 

"Cross my SOUL."

 

You took a breath, steadying yourself. "Then I want you to lie down." There was a strange garbled sound that came out of the AI and you had the rare opportunity to see Q completely gobsmacked. He opened his mouth a few times as if to try and say something but nothing intelligible came out and his eyelights had vanished. It might have been a bit scary to see pitch black eye sockets if it weren't for the fact that his blush now covered his entire skull.

 

It gave you the courage to push down your embarrassment. Uncurling, you leaned forward to the computer screen. "I said lie down Q."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so, so, **so much!**  
>  I will admit that I after I posted the first part I kind of refused to look at anything until today. Then I just about died. :) It's been awesome seeing so many people like this and thank you so much joliemariella for sharing Q. It makes me all the more happy to see the real canon on him whenever it comes out.
> 
> And yes. Aside from Red I'm rooting for Q all the way in SSLL with Landlady. 
> 
> I will admit this is also spurring me to get back to my own works. I can't wait to get started on them.
> 
> But in the mean time, please enjoy!

Your voice had cracked out but the way he reacted—strangled noises, a bright blush, and then scrambling to lay back on the bed—made you feel as though your voice was as soft and smooth as honey. You tried (and failed) in holding back your smile and giggled, proud at what had done. For the moment you ignored the realization that while action had resulted an enjoyable reaction, you now had the controls so to speak. And it wasn't like reality had the benefit of an instruction booklet unlike the vibrator. 

 

For that matter, instruction manuals weren't exactly available when it came to monster AIs named Q. His cameras had all focused on him now in the time you had been distracted. He cushioned his head on his arms and then, lifting his head, eyed you expectantly despite the still persistent blush.

 

 _What next?_ He might as well have said.

 

“Peaches, you okay with this?” he asked after another quiet moment stretched uncomfortably.

 

“Yes!” you cleared your throat quickly. “Yes. I just.” You inhaled and then remembered what he had earlier told you. Time to see if what was good for the goose really was good for the gander... “Te-tell me what you like. Please.” the last was said in such a tone that you hoped he took pity on you.

 

Thankfully Q did. He lay his head back again and amazingly, closed his eyelids with barely perceptible taps. “I like sounds. I like being with someone I trust.” one hand lifted. “I like touch but...” he sighed, flexing his hand slowly. “...can't really do that.”

 

“Yes you can.” you said, words tumbling out. “Where would you touch yourself?” You ignored the nearly overwhelming sensation of wanting to crawl under your bed and never come out. You didn't have anything Q could access under there unless he had invented WiFi dust bunnies.

 

“I like my neck.” you offered up.

 

“Really? Like...if I ran...”

 

“Nope. Not your turn.” you interrupted. He huffed.

 

"Fine, fine. I like...I like my neck too. The back of it.” he turned his head to show the ridges of the vertebrae and a gloved finger pointed out the spiny processes. “Soft touches here, almost like a whisper.”

 

“So just a fingertip then?” you asked, curious and watched as he did just that with a sigh. “Take off you gloves Q.” They didn't flicker so much as simply vanish from one heart beat to the next. “Touch your neck again, slowly.” you commanded. It was getting easier to say things like that though a part of you knew it was because it wasn't anything big.

 

He did so and you felt pleased at the way he sighed a bit more loudly.

 

“I like the way you sound.” you said. You saw him inhale sharply. “You never sound unsure of yourself. When you sigh you sound...breathy.”

 

He laughed and even tucked a hand under his chin, batting his eye lids. “Like some blushing southern belle?”

 

“Someone's been binge-watching Hollywood classics again.” you joked, happy that his other hand was still strong the spiny processes of his neck. "Where else do you like?"

 

“My ribs. There are a few spots, around the sternum too.” His jacket vanished, then the layer underneath which was an odd juxtaposition of a hoodie and shirt. Strange how you had never really noticed before.

 

"You really are like a southern belle. How many layers do you have?" you asked, shocked.

 

"Why fiddle-de..."

 

 

"I will stop if you go one step further." you promised quickly.  _Of course_ it would be like the AI to pull off a (strangely) passable accent of a shocked Scarlet O'Hara. "Desecrate movies later and take off your boots please." he must have taken you seriously because he didn't press. Away they went to where ever it was he had sent and you marveled at what was being revealed. Bones but unlike human bones, thicker and with intricate little plates for joints. You turned your attention back to the lines of his chest.

 

“I like your shoulders.” you said, winced, and then continued on gamely. “They're nice when not covered with so many layers. Are the bones smooth?”

 

“...yeah.” he said and finally lifted the hand from his neck to touch his bicep. Or what might have been a bicep on a human. “Would you grab onto me?” he asked, eye lids closing again.

 

“Yeah.” you said and took a breath. “I'd...kiss them too. Lightly.”

 

“Soft lips.” he whispered. “You're over me.”

 

“Maybe even trace them up to that neck of yours.” his head tilted up and to one side with a hand scrapping against the bone as if imagining it to be you and you felt your heart speed up at the sight.

 

“What else?” he urged.

 

“You're chin. Just under the jaw too. My hands would be at your waist.” You swallowed when he shifted in the bed. “I'm running my hands down your chest.”

 

“I'd put my arms around you...”

 

“No.”

 

He opened his eye lids, confused. “Close them again. I didn't say you could hold me. No touching me until I say so.” You ordered, a spark of desire pooling in your lower belly as he actually flexed both hands, lifting them up into the air as though to touch you. “Q...” you played along.

 

“More. Come on Peaches you're getting it.” he said. “I'll be good. Just tell me where you'd touch me.”

 

“Down your sternum.” you breathed. One of his arms mimicked the action. “The top...”

 

“Get rid of it?” he asked quickly, hopefully as he tugged the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Please.” And it too vanished. 

 

“Oh...” the sound came out soft and full of awe. You had expected bones. Ribs. Maybe spaces showing the spine. And they were but so much thicker, broader, and in such a pretty shade of white with the faintest undertones of blue. So similar and completely foreign to anything you had ever seen. “Q, you... I want to run my hands along each rib. I want to...I want to kiss each one.” You weren't being dramatic when you said this. You honestly wanted to kiss each bone and try and run your fingers in the spaces between each rib.

 

He groaned, softly. “Shit Peaches.” he breathed. You felt as though someone had handed you a prize with that sound. His hands rubbed and pinched the tips of the ribs before one snaked into the space below, reaching in to scrap against the vertebra of his spine. He arched his back, gasping.

 

It was embarrassing how aroused you felt when it was him that was doing the work. You could feel a wet, dull throb beginning to form between your legs. It made your blood feel thick and hot while your own hands itched to touch yourself.

 

“Where are you?” he asked.

 

“Above you.” you licked suddenly dry lips. “Q I...I'm wet for you. Just seeing you. I want to touch your spine as well. Are you warm to the touch?”

 

“I am.” he croaked out. You saw a bulge starting to form in the front of his pants. There was a slightly harsher grating sound and he yelped, hips buck slightly.

 

“Slow down.” you said.

 

“I betcha you like seeing me suffer.” he said, slurring his words together though there was no real heat to the accusation. He did better than slow down, he stopped and pulled both hands out. 

 

“Maybe.” you said and in a snap decision, removed your top and bra before sticking a pillow between you legs. It was soft and cool but it was a pressure of some kind. Shivering, you looked up to see Q's opened eye lids, the eyelights blurred around the edges as they drank you in. Instinctively your arms came up despite having just pulled the top off.

 

“Don't hide.” he murmured. “I can't touch. Let me see please.”

 

After a moment you straightened and pulled your arms away though you couldn't stop from shuddering as he continued to stare.

 

“Peaches, do you want to stop?” he asked and you flushed as he slowly palmed the bulge of his pants with one hand, never looking away from you.

 

“No. I...I want you. I just...I want to hold you.” your hands clenched irritably. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to put in the vibrator?” _Do you want to give me control?_

 

“Yes.” you nearly sobbed out the word. “But I don't know how....” you made a frustrated noise at your inability to say anything more. 

 

“Can you plug in a headset into your phone for me?” he asked.

 

Something lifted in you that had been pushing down on your back. The notion that he was taking control eased something. You could also see he was growing excited, his mouth lifting into a somewhat strained grin. “I'm sorry. I wanted...”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” he said quickly, once more stopping your apology. You tried your best to ignore his now sizable bulge but it was difficult. Especially with the way he was still touching himself. “Unless you'd like to try something else?” he asked slyly and you realized with a start that he had caught you staring.

 

“Sorry!” you jumped from the bed, tangled in the pillow, and all but fell face first before rummaging through your things for the headset. There was an undignified snort from Q but (surprisingly) no outright laughter. By the time you had found the headset and were back on the bed Q had risen up on his elbows, clearly amused. And still clearly aroused.

 

“Falling for me Peaches?” he asked.

 

“Maybe even head over heels.” you added and he chuckled in appreciation. You took the time to plug in the headset to the jack of your phone and blinked when you immediately heard his voice just by your ears. Crawling back onto the bed you turned back to him.

 

“I just…uh I mean…Could…could you help? Please?”

  


“PDF files are an AI’s best friend. Give me a sec.” He joked and then it was quiet as he (you could only assume) read the file. “Huh.” he said after a moment. You fidgeted nervously in place. “Yeah definitely going to have them update those instructions. I’ve read Window installations hotter than this. Alright then we’ll just improvise. I need you to think about me then. Can you do that?”

  


_Can fish swim?_ You mused, eyes fluttering closed. Out loud you only made a small squeaking “Yes.”

  


“Good. ‘Cause Peaches I can definitely think about you right now. Your turn to lay down.” he ordered and you did so, enjoying the way the sheets felt against your skin.

 

“Turn you head to me.” he said. You adjusted and when he came into view again you were struck by the sudden intimacy of meeting his gaze. He was still smiling but it was just a faint tilt of his mouth, gentled further by how soft his eyelights were glowing. All the prior awkwardness seemed to melt away then. This was the same dork who argued with your French-Canadian Grandma over the phone about the superiority of the British Jive (and all the while flirting with her). There was your gaming buddy, you coding guru, and utter ham of a friend. Your friend.

 

“Hey there.” his voice was a soft, throaty whisper.You had to be imagining the fluttering in your chest when he smiled at you.

 

“Hey.” you replied and smiled back. 

 

“Can you touch yourself for me?” he asked.

 

“Sure. Fair's fair though.” you said.

 

Q made a show of thinking this over. “I suppose.” he relented finally, and you playfully rolled your eyes at him even as he reached down to his pants. There was no vanishing act this time. Only the almost unnaturally loud sound of unzipping and then he hissed between his teeth. “Fuck.” The word was almost like a prayer. Your own breathing quickened in time to his and you let your free hand follow a languid trail from your breasts, down your ribs, and then to the waistband of your pants.

 

“Yes, like that.” he breathed. He urged softly as you raised your hips and struggled in pulling off your pants. When they were off you focused on him again, taking in the sight of his member. 

 

There were no veins but then you supposed that would be natural given that it looked to be made completely from magic, glowing the same bright blue as his magic. The contrast of white bone hand against the glow of magic was achingly beautiful. He gripped himself, and drew his fist down around his length in a firm, slow movement that had him finished in a slight twisting motion at the base. He gasped, repeating himself even as he stared at you.

 

“Q...please...I need you.” the words dribbled out even as your fingers found the cleft between your legs and pushed into a wet, slick heat that had you flushing. You hadn't realized how aroused you had become until dealing with the physical evidence of it.

 

“How wet are you?” there was hardly anything calm about the tone of his voice now. His rib cage lifted quickly in time with his pants.

 

“It soaked through my panties.” you admitted before you could stop yourself and would have regretted it had it not been for the way he suddenly bit down on what acted as his bottom lip. His thumb swiped over the tip of his member, rubbing at the slit and the drops of liquid that were starting to form. Spurred by the reaction you didn't censor you next thoughts. “I wish I could taste you.”

 

“Gah! _Damnit!_ ” his hips bucked up and the hand not wrapped around himself had a death grip on the sheets. “I wish you **were** here right above me. Sitting right over me with that heaven-sent ass of yours and just dripping.”

 

You couldn't hold back the whimper at his words and saw the vicious tilt of his smile. Your fingers moved to one side of your clit, just near your entrance. “Please!”

 

“Don't even need any help right now I think.” he went on in that same growling pant. “Just keep watching me jack off to just the thought of sinking...into...you...”

 

You rolled over in bed while being careful to keep him in your line of sight. “I can feel it.” You muttered thickly, your inner walls flexing at just the image of his thickness filling you. You could almost feel your knees touching each side of his hips. “Oh God...” you breathed, sinking a finger as far as it would go. It squelched obscenely, audible even over your headset.

 

“I'll pound into you...make you sore for weeks...” he boasted. His eyes slide down your neck, you back, and then on your hand. “That is so fucking hot.” he breathed even as he looked back at you. “Keep that up baby girl. Keep riding your hand and think it's me you're riding.”

 

You started to moan, partially because you couldn't help it and partially because it seemed to urge Q further on until his hips were flexing up into the air. He kept up a flood of filthy praises and whispered intricate details of you riding his length. You cried out into your pillow, eyes scrunched tightly at the growing feelings. Your thighs began to quiver when he told you how much he wished he could lick up the sweat between your breasts.

 

“There you are.” he grunted. _“Look at me.”_

 

You whimpered, doing as he asked even as you started to pump two fingers into yourself, occasionally rubbing your clit. By yourself it was always a trial to push yourself through to orgasm; having to tell yourself that it was alright to tip over that edge. There was none of that now; only dealing with the feelings and agony that came from the desire of what could be if you could only touch. If you could actually have him inside you...

 

There was a spasm of your inner walls and you came hard; fingers twisting enough into flesh that the pleasure was highlighted by a slight sting of pain. As if from afar you heard yourself cry out his name in a high pitched wail. Coming down you focused on Q, watching at his face twisted into an almost agonized grimace.

 

“Ah...ahh _fuck_ Peaches...” whatever else he was going to say seemed to get stuck in his throat as his hips and hand quickened. He flung his head back and groaned, a deep, noise that might have been your name. Cum, glowing blue and in thick ropes, splashed on his pelvis and torso. He kept jerking off through his orgasm before relaxing into the mattress with a sigh that was nearly as loud as his groan had been.

 

The ensuing silence between the two of you was a nice one, lazy and fufilled. The two of you eyed each other, sometimes roving down the other's body freely. He seemed to particularly enjoy the curves of your hip and backside while you loved the planes of his chest and shoulders.

 

You were halfway asleep when Q started to laugh. Jerking, you blinked groggily at him as he rolled over to his side and quirked an eye socket at you.

 

“Still up for listening to some Daft Punk?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out a bit earlier but had to work a bit later than expected. Gotta pay the bills after all. 
> 
> Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going to glut on the latest chapters of _SSLL_ and _Skeleton Ex Machina_.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be on Halloween.


End file.
